mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Rise of the Machine God: Extinction (Campaign)
' 'Rise of the Machine God: Extintion, or simply '''RotMGE', is a campaign taking place on Barvos, intended to be the BEST STORY EVAR. Though not strictly a finale to the game itself, it aims to conclude a great deal of the current mythology. Intended to be episodic, it features three storylines. The finale will serve to shake up the mythology significantly and permanently change the state of play. Player characters and significant NPCs carry a higher risk of permanent death than ever before. The campaign is designed so that the ultrimate goal for the players is flexible, with them deciding what the best course of action is rather than there simply being one fixed goal. Episodes There are three 'episodes' to RotMG:E. Episode One: Trashed and Scattered The first episode acts as a prelude, intended to re-introduce Whiro and his power to the storyline. Though taking place in a seperate dimension, its events remain significant to the story as a whole. 'Episode Two: The House of Gold & Bones' A present day story taking place on Barvos, it follows a good number of years after the events of Ascendancy. Episode Three: Circle Following immediately after the events of episode two, Circle is the finale of the campaign. Mission List This is a list of the side missions available - each block has one 'major' mission, which is a significant event. Once you complete the major mission in the block, all those side missions missions become unavailable and you move onto the next block! There are also other less important missions and solo missions available at any time that aren't listed, just ask! The list will probably get updated and have missions added too. Outcomes As Rise of the Machine God: Extinction serves to end a number of well established plot elements, the fate of these devices rests entirely in the hands of the players. Whichever path they choose will dicate the paths of episodes two and three, and determine who the primary antagonists will be. The episodes have been planned so that players essentially direct it based on their choices. Note that it's possible for player characters to disagree on which outcome is best; this must be settled in-character, either by heated debate or full blown PvP. It is also possible for more than one of the outcomes to happen - to an extent, as some cannot happen simultaneously. All outcomes are irreversible. The primary outcomes are as follows. There are other hidden possibilities, however, but these have to be discovered or thought up by the players first. Note that, unless stated, all outcomes require both the Machine God and Whiro to be defeated. 1). Destroy the Warp *The dimension known as the Warp is permanently destroyed. *All Titans are either killed or stranded, unable to travel. Worlds with Titans currently present may also face exinction; Barvos included. *Magic is broken, with all Custodis, Black Angels and Titans losing their powers and immortality forever. *Demons become extinct. *Blacklight becomes inert, Whiro falls and the Eternity War ends. 2). Control the Warp *The Warp falls under the unconditional control of the Custodis. Their choices and actions during the campaign dicate how the Warp acts as a result of this. *All Titans are stranded, unable to travel without the approval of the Custodis. No worlds will be destroyed as a result of this. *Blacklight becomes inert. All Black Angels are killed, with the exception of Calas Typhon. *Magic becomes less restrictive. Titans can no longer create Custodis. Anyone can 'learn' magic and use powers with enough practice. ''Requirement'' #''At least four Custodis must give their lives.'' 3). Wyatt replaces Whiro<--'NO LONGER VIABLE' *Wyatt Masher gains unconditional control of the Warp after usurping Whiro. *All Titans must agree to Wyatt's conditions of a ceasefire, which the players will decide, or be destroyed. *Magic becomes highly restrictive, with only Wyatt capable of creating Custodis. All current Custodis lose both their powers and their immortality. *Blacklight is either destroyed or turned into Sparkstone. No Titans are killed. No worlds go extinct. The Eternity War ends. 4) The Eternity War continues<--'NO LONGER VIABLE' *A truce is made with Whiro. Barvos will be forever left alone by him, though other worlds in the future will continue to suffer his wrath. *All Titans are forced to leave Barvos and never return. None will be encountered there again. *The Warp is unchanged, leaving the Custodis with their powers and immortality intact. Demons will remain a persistant problem, but Blacklight on Barvos will be removed. *The Eternity War continues, but Baros will be forever safe. ''Requirements'' #''Wyatt Masher must be defeated.'' #''Calas Typhon must be defeated.'' #''Isaac Masher must be defeated.'' #''Rangi & Papa must be found and destroyed.'' #''Whiro does not need to be defeated. An alliance with him is essential for this outcome to take place.'' 5) Kill the Primordial Titans before destroying the Warp <--'NO LONGER VIABLE' *If seven Titans can be killed before entering the House of Gold and Bones, it will greatly reduce the loss of human life in the galaxy. The Warp will be destroyed, and the resulting backlash will be lessened. *All other Titans not on the list are either killed or stranded, unable to travel. Worlds with Titans currently present may also suffer losses, but not extinction level events. *Magic is broken, with all Custodis, Black Angels and Titans losing their powers and immortality forever. *Demons become extinct. *Blacklight becomes inert, Whiro falls and the Eternity War ends. *Wyatt Masher is needed on each mission to kill the Titans. He will suffer emotionally as a result and will almost certainly be driven insane. Each Titan killed is also a high risk mission. ''Requirements'' #''Calas Typhon must be defeated.'' #''The Rainmaker must be defeated.'' #''The Table must be found.'' #''Seven Titans must be killed. Each Titan-killing mission has a 'high '''chance of a friendly NPC permanently being killed, each chosen by the GM. If no NPCs are present, a player character will take their place. 6) Use the singularity to destroy the warp * At Golf lab the 'Outvengers' discovered that a black hole can be created in the spire that will destroy the warp in a way that will dramatically weaken but not kill the titans so there will be no loss of life. * The Titans will continue to exist, but as a new 'organic' race of dragons. They will still be powerful, and capable of breeding biologically, but nothing a decent sized army can't handle. * The House of Gold and Bones would be destroyed, and Monty along with it. * All Custodis and Black Angels will lose both their powers and their immortality. Blacklight will become inert. Demons become extinct. Requirements # The flashdrive containing the code to create the black hole must be delivered safely to the terminal in the spire. 7) Enslave the Titans *The Warp continues to exist, but no longer under control by 'anyone'; it becomes wild, unable to be controlled. The Titans become mind-slaves and are tasked to guard the boundaries between realspace and warpspace for eternity as mindless drones. *The barriers between warpspace and realspace remain open to demonic attack, but the Titans can ensure demons remain in the Warp. *Custodis and Black Angels keep both their powers and immortality, but using their powers after the enslavement will draw demons to their location, risking an epidemic. *Demons, should they ever break free, could become a real problem. Any Black Angel or Custodis who abuses their powers risks demonic infestation. Requirements # The device containing the code to enslave the Titans must be delivered safely to the terminal in the spire, and the Spire must be destroyed - but the House of Gold and Bones preserved. Category:Campaigns